Witches (Witch Hunter Robin)
Witches are a human derived species that feature in the Witch Hunter Robin universe. History The history of Witches stretches across Humanity's history and were a genetically divergent branch that would become the successors of the planet. These beings were known intially as gods due to the powers they possessed and were both worshipped as well as feared for their abilities. However, a unique random mutation would befall the race which meant that they were incapable of passing on their genetic abilities to their progeny. In time, the race would wither and Humanity would gain dominance of the world. The genetic degradation meant that only a few were born with the 'gift' and its true secrets were lost to the ages. As Human grew in power, so to did their fear of these beings. In order to remain in power, Humanity would begin persecuting and actively hunting out these beings. Negative imagery were applied to these advanced Humans as they were called Devil children or Witches, their true history only known to a select few. As the years would go by, there would be the resultant formation of Solomon who made active hunts against the Witches which resulted in the beings death in the process. The Japanese branch, known as the STNJ, were known to later on simply capture them without harming them. While this was happening, a Solomon genetic engineer known as Todo learnt of the history of the Witches and orchestrated Project Robin in order to give birth to Witchkind once more.As long as Solomon has existed, there have been Witch Hunters. These are trained individuals within either Solomon itself or its sub-branches like the STNJ. Due to the nature of their prey, Hunters are typically people with a small capacity to serve as a Witch. These abilities are the reason why the person is chosen to serve as a Hunter who track a Witch and either apprehends or terminates them. The Hunters differ between the Solomon and STNJ branches with Solomon making use of Craft Users to find and terminate Witches while the STNJ would make use of personnel outfitted with Orbo to apprehend them in its latter years. Overview Witches appeared as normal Humans but they possessed the genetic ability to make use of the Craft. The Craft was the ability to manipulate their environment by using their thoughts and this takes the form of the four different elements. As such, there were those skilled with manipulating the Earth allowing them to control the movements of their enemies while others possessed the ability for pyrokinesis and even some that were capable of controlling the air to send powerful telekinetic blasts at their enemies. These individuals were known as Craft Users. Typically, some make use of drawn symbols on the ground resembling patterns which provide them a certain level of power as well as a detection mechanism for tracking people into their homes. Despite this though, it seems that typically, Witches are loners by nature and tend to live secluded lives as many are unable to understand the nature of their powers. Beneath the Witches lies the Seeds, these are typically children or adults that possess the capacity for Witchcraft within themselves but it has not manifested. On some occassions, an individual can live their entire life without manifesting such abilities. However, at a certain point in their lives, some begin to manifest their power and begin to make use of it. This allows them to easily move among Humans until a tramuatic event affects them emotionally to the point where they manifest their powers. Even when this is done, a Witch does not reveal their powers in the open in order to better hide amongst the population. They will only reveal their powers of the Craft to other Witches. A Witches abiities were weakened upon the exposure to Orbo which caused them to lose the capacity to mentally command their powers. Infact, Witches struck by Orbo rounds were disabled by the weakening powers of the compound. Witches have a wide range of abilities at their disposal, some more unique to certain members of their kind: *telekinetic power to crush objects with their minds and move them to pulverise their opponents. *telekinetic power to send a powerful burst that can force their opponents back and help them rise through the air to seemingly fly to a higher vantage point. *the telekinetic capacity to move objects with their thoughts allowing them to use them as weapons against their enemies. *telekinetic ability to give life to dolls or objects that serve as a personality to the user and doing their will. *controlling the air to shoot telekinetic blasts that are capable of killing a person with a single hit or destroying barriers that separate them from their target. *telepathic power to enter into another person's mind and amplfying their fears to the point that the person suffering from the intrusion runs away in sheer terror. *a telepathic power to enter into one's mind and trapping them in a prison in their own thoughts allowing the user to kill the physical body without interference. *controlling the ground allowing the user to manipulate the movements of their enemies as long as their feet are connected to the ground they move on allowing them to cause them to fall or shift their bodies. *pyrokinetic powers allowing them to set people or objects on fire. *manipulating the ground and the earth to create shields around the Witches body to serve as protection from their enemies. *controlling moth-like insects that can rob the youth of other witches and giving it to the user. *capacity to learn the history or thoughts of an individual by simply touching an object or moving to a place. *the power to heal people through the use of lifeforce taken either from a Witch or from the user, the act of which kills the person who suffers from the condition that was ailing the wounded or diseased party. *control over electrical currents through wires and other outlets which greatly boosts their power depending upon how much electrical energy is within a region which allows the Witch to burn enemies or even form a protective barrier against enemy attacks. *the power to awaken the Craft of a potential Witch and denying them the power with a simple marking on the ground. Known Witches *'Robin' : *'The Professor' : *'The Priest' : *'Single Eye' : *'Kurata' : Appearances *''Witch Hunter Robin'': Category:Species Category:Witches Category:Witch Hunter Robin